The Difference Between Love and Life
by DaughterOfAGreekGoddess
Summary: "Jake, come on, it could be worst." - "What could be worst than knowing that someone who was competing with you, for your now wife, is going after your daughter too?" he said, sinking into the chair. YEARS AFTER BREAKING DAWN.


**Hellozers. I am Luna something-something and I will be your host today. Would you like the french and onion chicken or the mashed potatoes and coconuts?**

**Wait. This isn't a restaurant. So, um, disregard those last few sentences on you know, ordering food and stuff.**

**Anyways, look! It's a story! It's Twilight! It's a Twilight story!**

**Summary: ****"Jake, come on, it could be worst." - "What could be worst than knowing that someone who was competing with you, for your now wife, is going after your daughter too?" he said, sinking into the chair. YEARS AFTER BREAKING DAWN.**

**Warnings: ...I LIKE PIE! :D Oh, but that's not a warning or anything. Guess there isn't one for this chapter.  
**

**

* * *

**

"Jake, come on, it could be worst."

"What could be worst than knowing that someone who was competing with you, for your now wife, is going after your daughter too?" he said, sinking into the chair.

I raised an eyebrow at him. Isn't that exactly what happened with him and I?

"Hmm, funny you should mention that. I think Dad would know exactly how you feel. You should go discuss it with him." I teased.

He smirked at me. "Ha-ha, very funny Ness. But I still don't like him. I mean, Sammie is only 17 by physical appearance. She's still a little girl! What if he makes a move on her?"

"Makes a move?" I said, holding in my giggles. "Um, Jake, sweetie, I don't think we call it 'making a move' anymore." He scowled, making his top lip poke out. "You know what I mean. Ness, we're too lenient with them. I mean, Sammie doesn't even have a curfew!"

I shook my head. He was being silly, and bringing up random things to argue on. "Yes, but she makes sure to come home at 10, and always tells us in advance _before _she goes out. She's mature and responsible, and I think she can handle it."

"Are they done talking yet?" he said, turning to look out the window. He got a sudden gleam in his eyes, and got up to open the door.

"Jacob Black, don't you dare-" I started, but in 3 strides he had crossed the living room and pulled open the door. His eyes widened as we caught the unmistakable scene of teenagers making out.

"Sammie!" Jake yelled.

Our daughter jumped a foot in the air and looked at her father crossly. "Dad!" she yelled back, annoyed. Nahuel had scrambled to his feet and was now off the porch, out of Jacob's reach.

Smart boy.

"Jake, come on, back inside." I said as I tugged on his arm. He was shaking, and a small part of me was worried that if he phased, there was no stopping him from ripping the poor hybrid to pieces.

Sammie waved good-bye to Nahuel from the door and stepped inside, shutting it behind her. Her dark brown eyes glared at her father, who had stopped shaking, in anger.

"Dad! How could you!" she said, glowering at him with her arms crossed over her chest. His eyes were dangerously black, and I knew that as he took a glance out the window, he was still thinking about how fast he could catch up to Nahuel.

I rubbed his arm and he looked at me. I sent him a look, to remind him that Nahuel was our daughters boyfriend and she would be extremely upset if he was to die a sudden, painful death.

He sighed and ran a hand through his black hair. "Sam, I know you love him and all, but-" he paused. She squirmed impatiently, still glaring daggers in his direction.

"Well, I think he'd be bad for you in the long run." he explained loosely. I looked at him incredulously. "What?" he demanded. I smiled and shook my head.

Now Jake knew how Dad felt whenever he had been around.

"Daddy, please, you gotta get over this aversion to Nahuel. He's sweet and kind, and he's really nice, and I think if you got to know him, you'd really like him." she defended him.

As he was about to speak, Lilly came bounding down the steps. She was the youngest, and didn't have too much of an interest in boys yet, something Jacob thanked god for everyday. Her curly black hair was at her shoulders, and she had light brown eyes with flecks of dark brown in them - she didn't grow as fast as I had, and thankfully looked only 11, although she was really 9.

"Lilly-bug!" Jake greeted her as he opened his arms. She jumped into them and climbed on his lap, a move Jake used to do with me when I was little. "G'morning Daddy." she said with a smile.

"What's my girl doing this morning?" he said to her. She had a thoughtful expression before answering "I'm going to Uncle Sam's house to play with Henry."

He nodded, hugging her before she jumped from his lap. "Tell them I say hi." he said as she ran out the door. "Alright babe, what do you want for lunch?" I asked, moving into the kitchen.

Jake followed me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Hmm, I was thinking a sandwich and eggs and bacon." I laughed, I knew that would never be enough food to sustain him. It was barely enough to sustain the girls.

"Bacon, egg, and sandwich it is." I turned the stove on and sprayed the 2 pans with Non-Stick cooking spray; last time I forgot, there had been a huge hole in the window where a pan had flown through.

Listening to the sizzling as I set the bacon on the stove, I heard the voices of 2 bickering teenage girls coming towards me. "Look, next time I'll let you use it first, but I need it today!"

"No way, I let you use mine last time! You've been using it almost everyday!"

"Well, you've been using mine too!"

"Have not!"

"Have too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Girls!" Jacob and I said together. Two identical heads of auburn hair poked out from the hallway. "What seems to be the problem?" Jake asked.

Both girls pointed at each other. "She's using up all my lip gloss!" they said in unison. I sighed and smiled. Although they were twins, the two of them couldn't be more opposite.

Except for the matching wavy auburn hair and duplicate chocolate brown eyes, they had so many different likes and dislikes. Abby was talkative, loved dogs, and had no problem seeing blood.

Amy, on the other hand, was quiet and not very social. She liked cats, though she had no aversion to the wolves and her heritage, but seeing blood was something she couldn't take. Her eyes widened in fear and she got pale white and then she fainted, collapsed right on the spot.

"Who used it yesterday?" I asked, because Jacob did not know how to handle his daughters when it came to girl things like lip gloss and periods. If he tried, he would possibly screw it up and make things worst.

As a father, he just wasn't good at that stuff.

Amy pointed to Abby. "Then Amy uses it today." I finalized. "But Mom-" "Abby." I said in warning. She scowled and walked out the house. Amy looked after her, then looked down sadly at the tube of pink lip gloss in her hand.

"It's fine." Jake told her. "She'll get over it." I looked back over at the bacon. It was nice and crispy on the top, just the way Jake liked it. Me, I didn't eat human food much. I prefered blood, even animal blood, to icky things like cauliflower and eggplant.

I cracked the egg with on hand into the pan, sitting down and listening to the sound of popping that came from it. Jazmyn walked down a minute later, her dark brown hair a mess and her eyes were crystal blue. She waved in our direction and headed into the garage.

I remembered when she was born, I had panicked at what Jake would say. Where had she gotten those blue eyes? I had never been with anyone but him.

_Her dark brown hair curled at the top of her head, and she wailed and wailed. And then, after the doctors had cleaned her and given her back, she stared at me with startling blue eyes._

_"Jake?" I said, my voice high and in worry mode. He walked over and put a hand on my forehead. "Ness, are you hurt? You feel okay?" he said, concern etched into his tone._

_"I'm fine." I said, shaking his hand off. "It's just...her eyes." I whispered. "I don't understand, where did she get them? I haven't been with anyone but you I swear Jake-" I said, noticing his shaking, his head leaning into his stomach._

_But then when he looked up and cracked a smile. He was laughing. He thought my panic was funny! "It's not funny!" I insisted, cross that he wasn't listening to me. _

_"Ness, sweetheart, it's fine. Ephraim Black had blue eyes. It just never passed on to me. Actually, I think some cousin of mine got blue eyes too..." _

_He trailed off as I narrowed my eyes at him. Now, he decided to explain? "Jacob Black." I hissed. "You had me scared to death!" He chuckled and kissed my forehead. _

_"Sorry, Renesmee."_

"Ness?" the voice breought me back to the present. I turned to look at Jacob, smiling at me. His hand covered my own, and i felt so happy that he was mine. All mine.

"Oh, the eggs!" I remembered, and got up and quickly walked to the stove. There was no pan. The stove was completely clean. I frowned, trying to remember. I wasn't the one who moved it, right?

Jacob chuckle brought me out of my thoughts. "I already washed and dried it, Ness. Don't worry about it." I smiled and kissed his cheek. Jacob would do anything for me. He loved me, and I loved him.

"I was thinking. It would be good to have a little party. Wolves and vampires." I added before he could interrupt. "I want the girls to see both sides of their family. You've never introduced them to any of the Pack, and Mom and Dad haven't seen them in a while."

"If you want, we can have a small party. And we can go visit tonight." he said. She smiled. "Thanks Jakey. I love you."

He chuckled, pulling my hand to his cheek. "And I love you, Renesmee. I love you."

* * *

**AN: **Well? What do ya think? Review por favor!

**xxDaughterOfAGreekGoddessxx**


End file.
